Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.625 \times -\dfrac{15}{20} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.625 \times 100\% = -62.5\%$ $ -\dfrac{15}{20} \times 100\% = -75\%$ Now we have: $ -62.5\% \times -75\% = {?} $ $ -62.5\% \times -75\% = 46.875 \% $